


white day

by crystaldeer



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaldeer/pseuds/crystaldeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka nunca recebeu uma declaração no Dia dos Namorados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white day

\- Eu aprecio seu gesto, porém, sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder seus sentimentos. Um dia, com certeza, você encontrará alguém que lhe retribua. Obrigado, tenha um bom dia!

Variações de tal frase tornaram-se algo corriqueiro desde que todos no colégio atingiram a puberdade e o Dia dos Namorados passou a ser visto como uma data séria pelos estudantes. E em todos os anos, infalivelmente, cinco garotas, no mínimo, tentam entregar chocolates para Makoto, na esperança de se tornarem sua namorada—e embora ele aceite os presentes por acreditar ser uma forma de respeito a elas, mesmo que Haruka não entenda por qual razão, ele sempre declina os sentimentos românticos das jovens da forma mais delicada que consegue.

Haruka Nanase nunca recebeu uma declaração nessa data. Ele tem uma vaga noção de, que dentro dos padrões de beleza de sua sociedade, pode ser considerado atraente, porém não é tão alienado em relação ao mundo ao seu redor como seus colegas o pensam, tem plena consciência de que sua atitude é vista como taciturna demais para possíveis candidatas—ou candidatos.

Sempre fora “o garoto obcecado com natação”, desde o primário.

Makoto Tachibana, por outro lado, da estatura alta e olhos verdes bondosos, que é tão bom com crianças, é visto como o homem ideal para muitas de suas colegas—e alguns garotos também, mesmo que não admitam por motivos próprios ou maiores. Nagisa lhes dissera, no ano anterior, que entre as garotas do colegial foi feita uma lista dos “solteiros mais cobiçados”, e que Makoto ocupava os primeiros lugares. Em resposta a isso, o rapaz só ruborizou e coçou a nuca, como sempre faz quando se sente constrangido.

Nanase, entretanto, não se interessava por esses assuntos, francamente. A maior parte dos seus colegas passa o dia falando sobre o gênero feminino, seja em tons respeitosos e amorosos ou em constatações vulgares e hormonais, mas honestamente não se importava com nada disso. Já decorreram provocações por tal indiferença, mas sua atitude aparentemente alheia a tudo faz com que os outros alunos não encontrem divertimento em incomodá-lo.

Então ele assiste a menina cujo nome desconhece cumprimentar Makoto e ir embora após ter sido rejeitada como as outras o foram—Makoto é tão doce que elas raramente saem da experiência completamente abaladas, e de acordo com Nagisa, sempre a par dos acontecimentos da escola, muitos garotos se sentiram motivados a declararem seu amor por essas garotas após elas terem sido rejeitadas, e disso muitos relacionamentos se formaram. Makoto, por sua vez, simplesmente riu discretamente e disse ficar feliz em saber disso. Nanase somente assiste o amigo guardar outra embalagem de chocolates junto com as outras propostas e o pacote que ambos receberam de Gou como um gesto formal.

Quando o horário letivo chega ao fim, Makoto ajusta a mochila ao corpo e sorri para Haruka, seu sorriso doce que nunca mudara desde que eram crianças, e os dois partem para seus lares, boa parte do trajeto sendo o mesmo. Haruka não se lembra de quase nenhum dia em sua infância que Makoto não esteve ao seu lado na volta para casa—além do que, quando menores, o outro tinha medo de praticamente tudo.

O número agora de coisas das quais têm medo caiu pela metade.

\- Você nunca aceitou nenhuma proposta das nossas colegas. —Haruka diz, em meio ao silêncio confortável que compartilhavam. Não é uma pergunta; é uma afirmação, algo que os dois sabem, então Makoto simplesmente faz um barulho que indica confirmação, e Haruka prossegue. —Você não gosta de nenhuma menina?

\- Na verdade, não. – ele sorri, sem desviar o olhar da calçada.

Haruka somente murmura em entendimento, e volta a calar-se. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, perguntaria o porquê e desconfiaria de questões íntimas sobre o amigo, mas ele não é outra pessoa e isso simplesmente já basta. Makoto eventualmente começa a comentar algo que Hazuki lhe dissera, e coisas sobre natação e sobre Rin e Samezuka, e eles seguem o trajeto assim, até chegarem à beira da escada perto do templo, que segue para a residência dos Nanase. Diariamente, se despendem dali.

O moreno se prepara para se despedir por hoje, porém, Makoto solta um suspiro inquieto como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, e pede que aguarde um momento, enquanto procurava algo dentro da mochila.

“A mochila cheia de declarações de amor”, Haruka pensa, e não tem certeza de onde isso veio.

\- Ah, Haru-chan, isto é para você.

Antes que possa pedir para que ele não use o “-chan”, Haruka vê em suas mãos uma sacola pequena, azul clara com um laço de um tom de gradação um pouco mais escura envolvendo as delicadas alças. Quando abre para inspecionar o conteúdo, acha um pequeno golfinho de pelúcia e... Um saquinho cheio de chocolates.

\- Chocolates? – ele diz, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, mas Makoto parece sentir que precisa explicar-se, pois logo volta a falar.

\- Ah, são para você... Sinto muito, não são caseiros, tentei fazer à mão, mas você sabe como sou um desastre na cozinha, diferente de você, Haru... Ah, o golfinho é porque não achei chocolates na forma de golfinhos! Então... Feliz dia dos Namorados, Haru! Até amanhã!

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Makoto já saíra correndo rumo à residência dos Tachibana, claramente envergonhado se suas orelhas avermelhadas eram indicativas de algo e Haruka, por sua vez, olha para o pacote em suas mãos por alguns segundos antes de voltar correndo para sua própria casa, tomado por algum sentimento de privacidade repentino. Assim que chega, coloca em cima de sua cama os chocolates e os observa, enquanto tenta entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Makoto Tachibana, seu melhor amigo desde a infância, lhe dera uma embalagem cheia de chocolates. No dia dos Namorados. E lamentou que eles não fossem caseiros. Segundo as convenções sociais, nesse dia garotas presenteiam seus namorados ou garotos que elas gostariam que fossem seus namorados com chocolates caseiros de boa qualidade. E Makoto lamentou que os chocolates não fossem caseiros.

Muitas meninas também presenteiam seus amigos com chocolates mais baratos, tal como Gou o fizera. Talvez não quisesse dizer muito—decidiu, então, provar um, abrindo o laço macio de cetim, pegando o primeiro que seus dedos tocaram. Eram pequenos, e curiosamente possuíam um formato de coração. Mas bastou uma mordida para perceber que eles não foram baratos.

Então, seu melhor amigo, que desde sempre rejeitou declarações amorosas das esperançosas alunas da Iwatobi, e que lhe confirmara não ter interesse pelas moças que conhecem, presenteou-lhe com chocolate no dia dos Namorados, exatamente como as garotas que rejeita.

Sua mão coça em mandar uma mensagem para Nagisa para perguntar se recebera doces também, mas algo lhe dizia que não, porque se fosse esse o caso, todos teriam recebido logo no treino de natação, e a última coisa que ele precisa no momento é de Nagisa ligando e o importunando sobre o assunto.

Isso significa que Makoto quer ser seu... Namorado? Eles são formandos praticamente, Haruka sabe o que é homossexualidade e como isso é visto num lugar pequeno como Iwatobi, no entanto nunca tivera uma opinião concreta sobre o assunto, e Makoto é seu melhor amigo, desde o jardim de infância... E, pensando bem, com o que sabe sobre como namoros funcionam, o que os dois têm é mais próximo disso do que simplesmente uma amizade muito próxima— fazem tudo juntos, ou quase tudo, a senhora Tachibana até lhe dissera que o considerava um filho honorário e Nagisa, mesmo sendo, bem, _Nagisa Hazuki_ , sempre brincara sobre como os dois agem como um casal de velhinhos.

Então, aceitar a proposta, não lhe parecia absurdo... Talvez fosse somente o caminho natural a seguir. Haruka gosta dele também? É claro que o ama, mas nunca parou para pensar que tipo de amor seria esse. Mas Rin também é seu amigo, e Nagisa também, e a essa altura pode considerar que Gou e Rei também o são, e, no entanto, o sentimento que lhe vem quando os vê é muito diferente de quando vê Makoto.

Poderia passar algum tempo sem ver seus outros amigos, na verdade interações sociais o esgotam e um tempo só consigo mesmo lhe é requerido sempre, mas com Makoto, não; é uma constante em sua vida, tanto que toda vez que perde aula quando doente, é como se lhe faltasse algo essencial.

Talvez o que sente por Makoto de fato extrapole um mero amor fraterno.

E, se aqueles chocolates provam alguma coisa, provam que Makoto gosta dele, mais do que uma mera amizade, e essa fora a única maneira que conseguira achar de se declarar, igual a uma garota adolescente introvertida que olha para seu colega de relance todos os dias, sem nunca criar coragem para lhe dirigir a palavra.

É adorável. Makoto é tão adorável. É difícil resistir a ele, é fácil entender porque tantas meninas se apaixonaram por ele.

Dentro da tradição, Haruka sabe que no mês seguinte existe o _White Day,_ e que nesse dia os meninos presenteiam suas namoradas ou garotas que se declararam para eles com chocolates brancos ou _marshmallows_. Enquanto come os bombons—e, oh, podem não ser cavalinha, alimento que mais gosta, mas são tão saborosos, devem ter sido tão caros—Haruka pensa se deveria fazer o mesmo, mas não se sente confortável em esperar um mês inteiro para responder. Se bem conhece Makoto, ele provavelmente vai sentir muita vergonha do que fez e tentar fingir que não aconteceu nada. Então, enquanto come os chocolates, Haruka abre seu navegador de Internet e procura uma receita razoável de chocolate branco.

\--

Após uma pesquisa rápida, Haruka constatou que fazer chocolates, na verdade, não implica em fazer chocolates de fato, e sim derreter uma barra de chocolate e moldar com outros formatos usando uma fôrma. O que faz sentido, visto que o processo de fabricação de um chocolate parece ser muito complicado para ser feito em casa, mesmo que chocolate branco não leve cacau de fato.

O problema, agora, é que ele não tem chocolate em casa ou alguma fôrma. Suspirando, Haruka busca sua carteira e suas chaves, calça seus tênis e vai para a mercearia mais próxima, quase que rezando para que não encontre nenhum dos Tachibanas no caminho. Precisa ser uma surpresa, e mesmo que confie nos pais dele, Ren e Ran com certeza iriam tagarelar assim que vissem o irmão mais velho novamente. Então, é melhor não ter nenhum membro da família Tachibana por ali.

Assim que chega lá e olha ao redor, atesta duas coisas. A primeira é que aparentemente não há nenhum Tachibana por lá, o que é bom; a segunda é que, por causa do dia dos Namorados, ainda há um estande cheio de chocolates e fôrmas em formato de coração, além de sacos de celofane e diversos laços e enfeites, o que teoricamente lhe poupa trabalho.

Frente ao estande, no entanto, suspira em frustração ao perceber que não há nenhuma barra de chocolate branco por lá. Mas é claro, isso seria para o _White Day_ ; se contenta em pegar uma embalagem e escolher um laço; a maioria é vermelha, por causa da simbologia das cores. Quer pegar um que seja da cor favorita de Makoto, mas percebe que não sabe qual é—eles se conhecem há treze anos e Haruka não sabe qual a cor favorita do melhor amigo.

Por fim, acaba escolhendo um laço verde escuro, profundo, porque lhe lembra da cor dos olhos de Makoto.

As fôrmas possuíam desenhos variados, mas principalmente de corações a estrelas. Compreensível por causa de um simbolismo fácil, mas... Aquele golfinho de pelúcia que viera junto do presente era um pedido de desculpas por não haver chocolates em forma de golfinho por ali. Pois o outro rapaz sabia que esses eram seus animais favoritos. Suspirando novamente, Haruka vasculha o resto da loja.

Pegou duas barras de chocolate branco de uma marca boa, ou que imagina que seja boa, devendo bastar. Poderia, talvez, comprar algo a mais para incrementar. Do que mais Makoto gosta? Suas comidas favoritas são chocolate e _curry_ verde, mas não pode botar _curry_ no chocolate. Morangos? Não, melhor não arriscar e prender-se ao básico. As fôrmas que não estão no estande são majoritariamente fôrmas de gelo, mas talvez não haja muito diferença, já que o chocolate vai ter que endurecer.

Makoto, o garoto supõe, gosta de animais fofos, principalmente gatos. As únicas formas em forma de gato são da _Hello Kitty_.

Bem, é o gesto que importa.

Quando vai para o caixa, vê que a senhora que o atende observa suas compras e dá um sorrisinho—Iwatobi é um lugar tão pequeno que é claro que todos se conhecem, e vão comentar que Haruka Nanase comprou chocolate branco e uma fôrma da _Hello Kitty_ , mas deixe que comentem. Ele não se importa com o que dizem dele, do contrário sua vida escolar seria muito mais dolorosa.

Quando chega em casa, o resto é relativamente fácil—poderia derreter o doce em banho-maria como os _sites_ que visitara recomendam, mas por preguiça e medo parcial de errar em alguma coisa, simplesmente os põe no micro-ondas e passa minutos ajustando o tempo, mexendo, ajustando de novo, até que eles tenham derretido completamente. Depois, põe na fôrma que comprou e vai fazer seu próprio jantar, cavalinha grelhada como sempre, pois leu que os chocolates têm que esfriar antes de irem à geladeira para endurecer. Isso leva cerca de meia-hora.

Depois de levados à geladeira, Haruka vai para sua banheira e submerge-se na água enquanto pensa na melhor maneira de entregar o presente a ele. Makoto sabe exatamente o que Haruka está pensando na maior parte das vezes, mas ainda teme que os doces não sejam o suficiente para expressar o que sente. Também teme ter confundido o gesto, e realizar outro que pode afetar a amizade deles para sempre, ele também não quer isso, pois Makoto é a pessoa mais importante em seu mundo e precisa tê-lo por perto.

Decide assistir às ações de Makoto no dia seguinte para decidir o que deve fazer posteriormente. Se estiver correto, ele vai passar o dia envergonhado com tudo e evitando-o, fingindo que nada acontecera no dia anterior. E se isso acontecer, então Haruka entregará os chocolates e torcerá para que a mensagem que pretende seja entendida. E o que for para acontecer depois, acontecerá naturalmente.

Suspirando, levanta-se da banheira, pega uma toalha e ao terminar de enxugar-se, vai para cama. Decide escrever um bilhete para si mesmo e ajustar o alarme para algum momento da madrugada, para que possa finalizar o chocolate e guardá-lo em sua mochila. Tinha que ser uma surpresa.

\--

No dia seguinte Makoto aparece para tirá-lo da banheira e esperar que ele tome o café da manhã para que possam ir à escola juntos, mas diferente dos outros dias, o sorriso de hoje tem um ar de preocupação novo, confirmando suas hipóteses sobre a reação do garoto de cabelos castanhos; suas palavras são cautelosas e até mesmo preocupadas.

Ele não comenta nada sobre o que fizera ontem, e provavelmente não comentará, mas Haruka também não se sente confortável em confrontá-lo sobre o assunto, resolvendo entrar no jogo de fingir que nada acontecera pelo conforto do amigo.

E tal coisa vai ficando evidente no trajeto ao colégio de Iwatobi, pois enquanto normalmente não há problemas no silêncio compartilhado, hoje Makoto se esforça para continuar falando e falando sobre eventos mundanos como o que seus irmãos aprontaram na noite anterior e previsões sobre como será o treino do dia e outras coisas mais.

Haruka simplesmente vai concordando e disfarça que não percebe o que está acontecendo.

As ações inusitadas de Makoto, porém, não parecem fugir aos outros amigos, e não mais que uma vez Nagisa lhe pergunta se acontecera alguma coisa, embora ele logo desconverse. E mesmo após horas dolorosas de aulas teóricas, nem o treino parece relaxá-lo—algo que Gou comenta mais como bronca do que como preocupação. Francamente a vontade de Haruka era puxá-lo para um canto e dar logo os malditos chocolates, mas aguardava o momento certo.

Quando finalmente é hora de ir para casa, Haruka de fato tem que se controlar em ater-se ao plano, o presente pesando em sua mochila e o silêncio que chegava a ser constrangedor nos momentos em que seu amigo tentava falar.

O caminho de volta para casa seria longo.

\--

Os dois sobreviveram à caminhada de silêncio desconfortável; Haruka sobe o primeiro degrau e Makoto parece pronto para se despedir por hoje, mas espelhando os eventos da tarde anterior, é Haruka que o interrompe:

\- Makoto. Pare de tentar evitar o elefante na sala.

O que se sucede nos próximos segundos são diversas expressões faciais um tanto quanto cômicas que vão do confuso ao ofendido ao constrangido até que ele finalmente adquire um tom sério, cauteloso e um pouco triste, e Makoto sendo, bem, _Makoto,_ já se prontifica a tentar se redimir por qualquer erro que acha que cometera.

\- Ah, Haru, se isso te incomoda não precisa significar nada... – ele suspira, olhando para o chão—Eu não estou pedindo nada mesmo, juro, só achei que precisava fazer aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais, não sei se isso faz sentido, mas você é meu melhor amigo e—

Makoto não termina a frase porque Haruka logo se prontifica a praticamente esfregar os chocolates em sua cara.

Ainda assim, surpreso e assustado demais, fica somente os encarando por segundos e segundos dolorosos.

\- São para você, Makoto. —Haruka diz.

\- Ah, obrigado, mas... Haru?

\- O _White Day_ é só mês que vem, mas achei que provavelmente te mataria esperar um mês inteiro por uma resposta, então aqui está. Pare de se preocupar tanto.

\- Haru-chan, isso quer dizer que...?

\- Não me chame de “Haru-chan”, e isso quer dizer exatamente o que manda a tradição... Eu acho. Você é melhor do que eu nessas coisas. Então... Mesmo que não precise significar nada... Pode significar alguma coisa também, certo? Se você quiser...

Poderia ter sido embaraçoso demais dizer isso, principalmente quando uma frieza lhe percorre o corpo pela antecipação da resposta do outro garoto, não fosse ele a pessoa mais importante em sua vida provavelmente o odiaria agora por ter de falar isso em voz alta, mas é difícil odiá-lo enquanto assiste sua expressão animar-se tanto, com um sorriso que ficava cada vez mais radiante, e Haruka poderia jurar que parece até que Makoto vai chorar e ele realmente espera que Makoto não chore, pois mesmo que chore de felicidade ele não saberá lidar com isso porque ele não é bom com pessoas e—

Não há nada mais com que se preocupar, quando sente seus braços serem envolvidos em um abraço apertado e duradouro. É nessas horas que Haruka se lembra de como Makoto ficou maior que ele, o que é curioso considerando que por um tempo era o oposto.

Haruka não consegue retribuir a força desse abraço, mas o fato de sentir-se ser apertado ainda mais quando envolve seus braços ao redor das largas costas de Makoto deve significar que a mensagem fora entendida. É engraçado, odeia tanto contato físico, mas o outro consegue romper todas as barreiras que impõe.

Consegue sentir um aroma sutil de cloro, misturado com cheiros cítricos artificiais e algo que provavelmente é natural e somente Makoto. Cuidadosamente, se permite inspirar profundamente, deixando-se envolver pelo cheiro—e o garoto é tão grande que o cobre completamente com seu corpo. Haruka concluiu que abraçar Makoto era como ser envolvido pelo oceano, e decidiu que não se importava em afogar-se nele.

No entanto, tão logo Haruka foi encaixando-se melhor ao toque, Makoto já o soltara—literalmente, pois em algum momento o levantara do chão, e obviamente foi involuntário, pois sua face vermelha sempre foi boa em denunciar sua vergonha. Foi... Fofo.

Haruka sente uma vontade enorme de apertar aquelas bochechas coradas.

Como não possui muitas inibições sociais, faz exatamente isso, e Makoto solta um barulho agudo semelhante a um ganido, se antes estava só um pouco corado, agora seu rosto estava praticamente em chamas.

\- H-Haru...!

\- Vermelhinho.

Makoto simplesmente abaixa a cabeça em indignação, tocando os cantos beliscados, esboçando um sorriso enigmático, enquanto olha para o presente em suas mãos. Dá um riso baixo.

\- _Hello Kitty_ , Haru?—sorri, e Makoto sendo Makoto sabe que não diz isso em tom de escárnio.

\- Era a única fôrma de gato que tinha na mercearia... Você gosta de gatos, certo?

\- Gosto sim, Haru, gosto muito...

Ele passa um bom tempo olhando para o presente, sorriso como o de uma criança e fazendo barulhos ininteligíveis de feliz prazer. É curioso ele gostar tanto de gatos, pois para Haruka, Makoto parece mais um cachorro gigantesco.

-Ei, Haru?

\- Si—

Antes que pudesse responder, já estava sentindo os lábios macios de Makoto tocando os seus, mas antes que pudesse retribuir o beijo, já tivera o contato cortado. E, além de suas expectativas, dessa vez o amigo, se é que ainda poderia chama-lo assim, o olhava com ternura e confiança.

Haruka pode dizer que nunca vira esse olhar antes, e gostaria de vê-lo mais vezes, decidiu.

\- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Haru. Até amanhã.

Com um gesto educado de reverência, Makoto dá a volta e segue seu caminho habitual para casa, passos firmes e postura ereta, como se tivesse conquistado algo valioso. Haruka passa um bom tempo encarando-o partir, enquanto toca seus lábios, desejando que o beijo durasse mais. Por fim, vira e segue seu próprio caminho, quando percebe o sol sumir no horizonte.

\- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> tinha escrito essa fic no final de Agosto, mas só fui postar agora por pura preguiça de ir revisando a versão betada (aliás agradecimentos à dona Haru vulgo Satã de Sutiã vulgo awholegardenofroses vulgo rainha dos baras do meu kokoro), fu   
> então, é, fluff de apodrecer os dentes porque pra mim combina tão bem com esses dois...  
> na verdade essa fic sugiu justamente porque eu fiquei me perguntando um dia como será que o Haru e o Makoto começariam a namorar, já que eles têm cara de que têm vergonha de absolutamente tudo, e acabou surgindo esse plot super bobinho... mas espero que tenham gostado! ºvº   
> e com essa, acho que temos a primeira fic em português desse fandom no ao3! weeeeee  
> comentem mandem kudos etc. /o/
> 
> p.s.: TOKYO BITCHEEESSSSSS


End file.
